1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally in the field of communication. More particularly, the present invention relates to identification and association in communication systems.
2. Background Art
Defined venues rely upon a limited set of conventional means for tracking guest affinities and performing affinity transactions such as, for example, affinities for particular venue attractions, venue characters, or venue features. Such conventional means include, for example, a paper ticket and a plastic wristband. A paper ticket, for example, may be typically issued to a guest of a movie theater defined venue with the expectation that the guest will maintain possession of the paper ticket for the duration of a movie showing. Similarly, a plastic wristband, for example, may be typically issued to a guest of a music concert defined venue with the expectation that the guest will wear the plastic wristband while at the concert. Based on the guest's possession and display of the paper ticket or plastic wristband, the venue can infer particular affinities of the guest, and may perform appropriate affinity transactions. For example, the color or shape of the paper ticket or plastic wristband might indicate a particular guest affinity.
These various conventional means for tracking guest affinities have assorted drawbacks. For example, both paper tickets and plastic wristbands, if easily transferable, can pass from guest to guest for re-use, often against the policy of a defined venue. Additionally, a guest must maintain possession of a paper ticket or a plastic wristband and keep it readily displayed so that the venue can easily track the affinity represented. Furthermore, if in some circumstances a guest possesses a variety of paper tickets or wristbands at once it may be difficult or impossible for the venue to precisely reconcile the various represented affinities and to respond with an appropriate affinity transaction.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by offering an improved method and system for tracking guest affinities and performing affinity transactions.